Return of the Prince
I will take back my kingdom from the traitor Bearnhaldt and send him to the lowest level of the underworld! - Kazzian Campaign Period: 2013-09-02 through 2013-09-11 Story I was young when it all happened, so I only remember bit and pieces. There was fire and blood, and Advisor Bearnhaldt, who I had always thought of as an uncle, was suddenly storming the throne room with sword in hand, and forcing me down into the dungeons. My mother and father, the king and queen were dead, cut down right at my feet, and I was locked away to rot. But the dungeon guard was loyal to my father and late one night he tossed a body about my size, beaten beyond recognition, into my cell and bundled me off under the cover of darkness. And here I have lived, with the burden of knowing that I stood by and let my parents be murdered, that I curled my tail between my legs and fled, whimpering, into the night. It's that knowledge that has fueled me on and stoked the fires of my rage, pushed me to train and become strong so that one day I could take back what is rightfully mine. Now, that time has come, so I take up my swords, rally all who are still loyal and strike forth to take back my kingdom! Bonus Schedule Bonus Time Period: 2013-09-02 through 2013-09-11 2x Collection Item Schedule Campaign My sister is being enslaved by the usurper but she doesn't even know it. She was too young when Bearnhaldt took power to remember her previous life. But there is a recipe for a magical ring that will show her the truth, now I just need to get my hands on the recipe books! Campaign Period: 2013-09-02 through 2013-09-11 Collect Mage Bibles: Individual Trade-in Rewards I have to get this ring into my sister's hands to show her the truth! ''- Kazzian Coins +10,000 - Collection sets 1-9 Gold Box Key - Collection set 10 and 30 Energy Potion (100%) - Collection sets 11-29, 31-49, 51-99 Gelinna's Promise Ring - Trade in 50 and/or 100 Gelinna's Promise Ring: Unlocks Gelinna's Chamber! - Get 1 level of Gelinna Guaranteed per Open! Try to get to the final Evolution '''Guild Trade-in Rewards' 1st Trade-in: Experience Book (+100) x1 2nd Trade-in: Experience Book (+100) x2 3rd Trade-in and Up: Experience Book (+100) x3 Additional Information *The Mage's Bibles will drop in Return of the Prince Eternal Dungeon. *The Mage's Bible Collection that have not been traded in for Rewards will be removed from your inventory on Sept 16th (Mon) between 12am and 3am *ET. There may be a slight time lag in the removal. *Mage's Bibles will only drop during this Campaign period. Collection Retrival will be on Sept 16 (Mon) *ET *''Notification of Collection Period Extension'': The end date for the Campaign Period for the Mage's Bible Collection in the Eternal Dungeon "Return of the Prince", has been extended from Sept 6th (Fri) 11:59pm to Sept 11th (Wed) 11:59pm *ET. Collaboration Campaign :Campaign Period: 2013-09-05 through 2013-09-06 In this Collaboration between the Return of the Prince Eternal Dungeon and Twisted Vengeance Guild War, players who clear specific conditions will get awesome Rewards! Additional Information *Both conditions for each Reward Tier must be met to get that Reward. *Players only get one Reward tier for the conditions they have acheived. For example, if a Player reaches Stage 500 but only gets 50 kills, they will receive the 4th Reward Tier. Warriors You little brat, do you think it will be that easy to reclaim what you lost? - King Bearnhaldt 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors 5-Star Warrior Get King Bearnhaldt... #In NOVICE - Get the Base Level #In ADEPT - Get up to the 1st EVO #In MASTER - Get up to the 2nd EVO Master Dungeon *Evolution II - Individual rank 1-5 *Evolution I - Individual rank 6-10 *Base - 11-15 Adept Dungeon Novice Dungeon Berserker Warriors Item Rewards Transformation Potions We will crush the would-be prince like a bug! - Vorstro Blackaxe Oil of Vengeance Reach Stage 10,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Kazzian *Raise Human Warriors' Atk and Def 10% *Recover Health and Stamina 15% faster *Earn 10% more coins Broken Butterfly's Nectar Reach stage 500 in the Eternal Dungeon *Transform into Salandra only once *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk and Def 7% *Recover Health and Energy 10% faster *Earn 15% more coins Cyclops Vitreous Reward for Guilds ranked 1 in the the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Vorsto Blackaxe only once *Raise Giant Warriors' Atk 10% *Recover Energy 15% faster *Fairies return 10% faster Mutant Corpse's Odor Reward in the Collaboration Campaign: Reach Stage 2,500 in Return of the Prince Eternal Dungeon and make 500 Individual kills in Twisted Vengeance Guild War. *Transform into Mutated Wolfhound *Raise Beast Warriors' Atk and Def 10% *Recover Energy, Health and Stamina 10% faster Additional Information *All rewards will be distributed by Sept 16 (Mon) *ET Category:September 2013 Events Category:Eternal Dungeon